Un fiel caballero
by Solitudely
Summary: ¿Él una princesa? no será que esto a lo lejos…o sea, jugar con estos juegos con Alfred le podrían hacer mal. ¿Y si le salía desviado el niño cuando creciera? ¿Y por qué él era la princesa?. Suspiró, eso no importaba. Alfred era su único caballero.


Otro fic mío, es Colonia!Usa/Uk y Usa/Uk, el último más leve…

Este fic lo hice para una **tipa **(Sí, se nota que la quiero…ya, broma…si sabes que te amo secretamente ¿?) Bueno ella me dijo: Bien Solitudely…hace un fic con estas palabras "_Princesa y juguete_". Y de aquí salio esto…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Advertencia:** Hem…tengo que poner algo…hem ¡hem!...Ah, ya sé, les advierto que…!no hay advertencia! (les digo, siempre pongo aunque no hayan)

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo, se reunían todos para una junta. Arthur avanzaba llevando una ropa elegante y una extraña presencia. No estaba alterado ni poseía arrogancia en sus ojos, quizá estaba pensando en otra cosa para él al menos, más importante que aquella típica reunión.

—Llegas tardes mon amie—sonrió extravagantemente Francia quedando a tan sólo centímetros del británico.

—No hay posibilidad de ello. —respondió natural levantando un poco su mano señalando la hora. —Llegue 23 segundos antes…

—¿Y mi beso de saludo? —preguntó locuazmente acercándose.

El británico miro hacia abajo y sonrió levemente—O, claro ¡Cómo pudo olvidárseme! —dijo avanzando por un costado haciéndole el quite —Primero me castro Francia…

Fue hasta su asiento y esparció sus papeles allí y su bolso cercano a su silla. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó a que comenzara la junta.

Palabras.

Discurso.

Griterío.

Discusión

Termino.

Nada especial. La persona que llevo acabo la discusión fue Dinamarca, animada, entusiasta y algo subida de tono pero no por eso mala. Muchas personas le seguían la contra y otros le apoyaban haciéndole recordar a cierta persona.

Paseó la vista por el lugar mirando las bancas y pronunciando los nombres de aquellas naciones una por una. "No está", pensó bajando la vista. Los Estados Unidos de América habían faltado a aquella junta.

Terminó de escuchar, dio unas cuantas opiniones y se despidió de aquellos a los que le parecía conveniente despedirse.

—Ar-Arthur-san—le detuvo Kiku algo agitado al terminar la junta, tal parecía que había corrido para poder alcanzarle. —La negociación en cuanto al tratado si se llevará acabo. Fue totalmente aceptada en mi país.

El británico giró su cuerpo quedando de frente al asiatico y le sonrió dulcemente—Me alegro…, muchas gracias por informármelo personalmente.

Y diciendo esto termino por fin la junta metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos al estar cercano a la salida de aquella recepción arreglándose un poco la ropa colocándose más abrigo en él. Cuando salió, una leve brisa movió sus cabellos. No tendría nada que hacer en casa pero al menos estaría más confortable en ésta que en aquel frío.

Camino un poco pasando por un parque en el que estaba un muchacho de lentes, ojos azules y una piel blanca cubierto de bastante abrigo.

Era…Era Alfre-

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Qué coincidencia! —dijo espontáneamente antes de que el británico hiciera acto de presencia.

—¿Qué coincidencia, he? —agregó naturalmente. —Que haces aquí, Alfred…

El británico enredo nuevamente la bufanda a su cuello. Notó al estadounidense, él no era muy tolerante al frío, se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo allí.

—Estoy esperando a alguien…—mintió, no tenía a nadie que esperar.

Tan sólo deseaba verlo, a aquel inglés. Él no tenía que asistir a esa junta, no debía, pero quería estar con Arthur un poco más. Aunque fuera a través de mentiras y de aquella forma.

El británico se sentó en la banca junto al norteamericano, sorprendiéndolo levemente y sacándole una risa nerviosa.

Suspiró, era más que claro que el muchacho esperaba a alguien. Él no lo era, no era nada para aquella persona. Porque era pasado, sí, esa persona que tenía ahora al lado de él era "_pasado_", un pasado que amo. Un pasado que ahora en el futuro le hace añorar aquellos días.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

[Época de la colonia]

—¿Aceptaría ser mi _princesa_? —el pequeño muchacho hizo una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos y ofrecía su manita hacia el mayor.

Arthur sonrió algo incomodo ante su colonia que lo esperaba con ansia. ¿Él una princesa? no será que esto a lo lejos…o sea, jugar con estos juegos con Alfred le podrían hacer mal. ¿Y si le salía _desviado_ el niño cuando creciera? ¿Y por qué él era la princesa?. Suspiró, eso no importaba.

_"No importaba en esos momentos"_

—¡Bien caballero Alfred, seré su _princesa_! —soltó con una sonrisa mientras se decía "Las cosas que me haces hacer pequeño travieso"

El muchacho elevó la cabeza y sonrió de par en par abriendo los ojos y ruborizándose levemente ante la alegría —¿Enserio?

—Claro…pero antes…

—¿Antes? —preguntó con duda el niño.

—¡Debes jurarle lealtad a la _princesa_!

El menor abrió los ojos y se echo para tras sorprendido abriendo su boca en "O", sí, su _princesa_ era un genio. Primero que nada debía de hacer eso. ¿Cómo no se había acordado? ¡Él era un caballero!, debió de haberlo hecho.

Se puso de rodillas ante los ojos del mayor y cerró los ojos como un caballero completamente entregado al amor hacia su patria. —Yo, Alfred F. Jones juró lealtad a mi princesa…

**_El mayor abrió los ojos guardando silencio ante lo que decía su colonia._**

—Y no importa que pase…

**_Arthur sólo lo escuchaba._**

—¡Yo protegeré a mi _princesa_!

**_Era un juego, pero aquellas palabras… Lo hacían tan…_**

—Y me quedare a su lado _por siempre._ Nunca haré algo como abandonarla.

**_Feliz. Así de sencillo. Lo hacían enormemente feliz._**

—Siempre estaré aquí. Mi querida y amada _princesa_. —terminó Alfred abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo.

**_Y hubo un silencio._**

—¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? —comenzó a preocuparse al no ver reacción en el mayor. Sólo estaba allí, quieto y anonado. Después de unos leves momentos pestañeó y miró al muchacho.

—Al..Alfred…—sonrió levemente con algo de tristeza. —¡No pasa nada!, ¡Eres el mejor caballero del mundo!

—¿Enserio? ¡Enserio!

—Claro, el mejor de todos…

Jugaron durante un rato, Arthur corrió y el muchacho lo perseguía desenvainando su espada ante lo que pudiera molestar a su princesa, hojas secas, bichos, alguno que otro animal pequeño. El mayor reía con aquel pequeño, sabía muy en el fondo que estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida pero era feliz. Se sentía amado…como si tuviera alguien en quien confiar. "_Su leal caballero_"

Cansados ya de jugar fueron hasta la casa, Alfred era un niño risueño y emprendedor.

Arthur sólo observaba como giraba alrededor suyo mientras abría la casa, apenas giró el pomo y hubo suficiente espacio para entrar el muchacho paso adentro.

El pequeño llego enseguida al comedor encontrándose algo no muy agradable ante sus azulados y grandes ojos. Se enfado… y frunció su carita tomando a su juguete y lanzarlo lejos. El mayor avanzaba más lento y fue con una sonrisa relajada viendo como el menor pasaba a su lado corriendo enfadado dejando la casa. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Y fue allí cuando lo vio, era uno de los juguetes de Alfred, un pequeño peluche para ser exacto, estaba roto, y en más de un lugar, tal parece que algún animal había jugado con el. Se notaba que el menor no había sido.

Miro hacia ambos lados buscando el costurero. Lo pilló cercano a unos cuadros. Tomó una aguja y vio el hilo que más le quedara.

Se acomodo en una silla y comenzó a arreglarlo, era mucho lo que tenía que hacer por el peluche, y en el proceso se pincho varias veces los dedos. "Si hubiera usado dedal" se dijo entre una pequeña sonrisa. Sujetó el peluche con su mano y llamó a su colonia.

—Alfred…

No respondía.

—¡Alfred! —volvió a intentar más fuerte. —¡Shorty ya está arreglado!

Y seguía sin responder.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, hasta se paro para ir al marco de la puerta cuando ve que el muchacho entra levemente con la cara afligida. Baja el rostro y ve hacia las manos del mayor.

Y sonrió, sonrío de par en par al ver que allí estaba su juguete, arreglado tal y como lo había dicho Arthur.

El mayor extendió la mano con el peluche al ver el interés del menor. El pequeño casi se lo arrebato de las manos mientras el inglés atinaba a sonreírle divertido.

—¡Gracias _princesa_!

—Oye, ese juego ya paso…—se puso las manos en la cadera y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Pero…—infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

Arthur se acercó y le tomó desde los brazos para elevarlo hacia arriba. El niño se sorprendió al principio pero comenzó a sonreír junto al mayor cuando los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas.

Después de un rato dejo al menor abajo y acabo. —Mañana tengo que irme pequeño…

—¡No! —respondió enseguida el muchacho—¡No quiero que tengas que irte!. Soy tu caballero… ¿Cómo te protegeré si estás tan lejos?. No quiero estar aquí yo solo…

—No puedo quedarme Al…—le acarició la cabeza con suavidad—¿Serias capaz de esperar a tu princesa?

El niño alejaba la cabeza y miraba tristemente a otro lugar—Siempre…

—¿He?

—¡Siempre te esperaré Arthur! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre!

El mayor sorprendido abrió los ojos con incertidumbre para luego sonreír y atraer al menor a sus brazos. — Gracias…yo también esperaré verte de nuevo, ok?

[Fin recuerdo]

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Arthur sintió como caí en el hombro de América, pero no por voluntad propia, el estadounidense lo hacia caer en éste al tomarle del hombro contrario y atraerlo hasta su cuerpo.

El británico cerró los ojos y pestañeo varias veces mientras una mueca de color se formaba en su rostro "no sonrías" "no seas feliz" "esto no es cierto" "esto no es verdad", simplemente Reino Unido… "no te hagas ilusiones inexistentes"

Permanecieron así, durante un largo rato, con dolor…ocultándose las cosas el uno al otro. Conteniéndose la verdad, conteniendo su amor, pasión, todo para no dañar al contrario, todo para no dañarse a ellos mismos. Por que ambos muy dentro de ellos pensaban constantemente en su situación:

_"No soportaría que me dejara"_

Y así paso el tiempo, el británico se levantó. Miró sus manos un poco viendo pequeños puntos heridos recientemente con algo puntiagudo. Luego miró al menor ladeando un poco su cabeza.** —**Hoy… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Y espero, una vez más.

El menor vaciló para luego corresponderle la mirada y volver a agacharla. —No Arthur…sólo…cuídate mucho ¿bien?.

Y como siempre, y como todas aquellas veces no funciono.

—Bien—atinó a responder. —Tú también, nos vemos Alfred.

Diciendo esto el británico volteó su cuerpo hacia su residencia. Tomó su vuelo en el aeropuerto más cercano de todos.

Llego a su casa, tenía los dedos rotos otra vez.

Miró un peluche que estaba cerca de la mesa con dejadez, tenía innumerables parches, coseduras en todos los lugares. Hace mucho que no lo sacaba.

_"Y no importa que pase…"_

Inglaterra…, lo había arreglado una y otra vez. Él mismo lo rompía en su soledad. Esperando así, que aquel dulce niño volviera, porque siempre volvía cuando lo hacía y él esperaba y esperaba ingenuamente, que el pequeño llegara a mostrar aquella sonrisa y volvieran a jugar como lo hacían antaño. ¿Por qué ahora no volvía? ¿Por qué ya no…?

_"¡Yo protegeré a mi princesa!"_

Lo siguió rompiendo, rompiendo y arreglando hasta que sus esperanzas se opacaron ¿Dónde se había ido su fiel caballero?

_"Y me quedaré a su lado por siempre. Nunca haré algo como abandonarla"_

Y lagrimas caían de sus ojos levemente mientras veía el peluche. Lo sujeto entre sus manos y lo volvió a arreglar una vez más. La última vez que lo haría. Su fiel caballero había muerto igual que la princesa a la que servía. Porque tan sólo era un juego, un juego en que muchas veces, él creyó su felicidad.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Reunión, día de trabajo. Normal, típico, aburrido, rutinario y obligatorio.

Todos ubicados de manera casi empresarial en la sala de juntas, hablando de problemas, sobre si engordaron o no, cosas a veces no relevantes. Era un conjunto de todo, era una variedad de países después de todo.

Era el turno del estadounidense para hablar.

—Bien, empezare relatando mi gran y extraordinario plan—decía a viva voz pareciendo que le hablara a todos, pero sólo quería tener la atención de alguien en especial.

Y no la conseguía…

Explico su plan…y ni aún así la tuvo.

Intento otra cosa. ¡Arthur mírame! ¡Mírame!, decía dentro suyo mientras proponía un plan más estúpido que el anterior esperando así, que el mayor le correspondiera incluso en una discusión.

—¿Qué plan tan estúpido es ese Estados Unidos? —por fin intervino el británico, como siempre, criticando.

Alfred casi deja escapar una sonrisa al ver que por fin le criticaba—¡No es un plan tonto! ¡Sólo a un gran GRAN héroe como yo se le puede ocurrir un plan tan mega extraordinario, fantástico y apoteósico como este!

Una discusión.

Típica.

Infaltable.

Ya todos se retiraban de a junta, América fue hasta el puesto de Inglaterra para preguntarle lo que hace poco tiempo atrás le había preguntado el británico a él.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Nada Alfred…—respondió bajando la cabeza. —¿Y tú?

—Tampoco…

—"Bien"

—"Bien"

El británico dio media vuelta y se marcho como todas las veces.

**_Alfred sólo miraba como Arthur se iba nuevamente a su casa con aquella expresión vacía_**_._

_"Y yo protegeré a mi princesa"_

_No importa que pase, no importa que tantos errores pueda cometer. Yo hice una promesa, debo proteger a mi princesa…aunque él me llegue a odiar...debo seguir a su lado, aunque pareciera que no estoy allí siempre lo estaré porque le amo. Y seguiré estándolo hasta el día en que yo o mi princesa perezcamos. Por una eternidad, secretamente, en silencio mientras me guardo todos estos sentimientos hacia ti, siempre seré tu caballero._

_¿Te parece, Arthur?_

_"Siempre estaré aquí. Mi querida y amada princesa"_

_Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

Termino!, no escribo mucho de América colonia y me anime un poco a hacerlo. Y estos dos… son todo un caso, si fueran un "poquito más sinceros", los dos se aman…pero siempre esperan y esperan y siguen esperando a que el otro sea quien lo diga, y quizá así sea por siempre…y ellos nunca lleguen… y haagag, eso me da como que penita D:! No pueden acabar así! US/Uk arriba!... Adiós y se cuidan ;_;.

Gracias a GoreHetare, ella tiene la responsabilidad en cuanto al nombre del muñeco (?)


End file.
